Inner Darkness
by Gothgirl3000
Summary: Kaede/Lucy the Queen Diclonious is sent to Arkham to be cured but her darkness attracts the attention of Joker, Harley and Ivy What will happen when they finally meet? BatmanxLucy, Joker Vs. Lucy


**Hi guys hope you like this new story**

**I've often wondered about doing a crossover between these two but don't know if its any good**

**If you wish to know more about Elfen Lied characters I would recommend you watch the anime or read the Manga.**

**Please review and recommend to others**

**Gothgirl3000**

* * *

><p>Ivy was sat in her cell talking to her babies. It was a pleasantly quiet evening but nothing much was happening. She didn't mind though; she wasn't in the mood for a conversation anyway. She had been allowed to have another potted plant in her cell under the allowance of Dr. Leland; she may have not liked humans but she was another exception.<p>

Harley was sat on her bed humming playfully. She was doting over a stuffed toy that resembled Joker and was saying affectionate words to it. Because she had been well behaved Dr. Leland had also allowed her to receive a picture of Joker to place in the corner of her cell if she got lonely.

Suddenly the door to the cell block opened with a loud clang. Afterwards a pair of heels and some heavy boots were heard coming down the cobbled walkway. Their footsteps were fast and quick meaning that they were in a more anxious mood than usual.

A few faces peered through the bars to see what was going on. When something new happened it seemed everyone wanted in on the gossip. Many whispers were shared by other cellmates causing a quiet ruckus.

Eventually Dr. Leland appeared with 2 guards pushing a giant steel box on a wheeled trolley. They all looked rather anxious and somewhat concerned but spoke not a word.

"Be careful with her. She is EXTREMELY dangerous and to be kept closely guard 24/7" Dr. Leland said firmly. She was trembling slightly and a few beads of sweat ran down her forehead.

"Yes Ma'am" one of the guards said sternly. They were also rather shaken up which was unusual for them since they were usually very stern. But they too looked a little pale and were sweating nervously.

Ivy raised an eyebrow suspiciously. It was rare that the guards became worried about something but the fact that Dr. Leland was also scared made it even more intense. This meant

Near the end of the hall they stopped and opened the steel box. They took out a young girl wearing a giant steel helmet out. She had pale skin and was wearing a blue hospital wrap top and knee length trousers. She was wearing a straight jacket to prevent her from fighting back which raised further questions.

Her cell was like every other in Arkham except for the fact that it had padded walls instead of normal stone ones. The glass was tempered just like the everyone else's with breathing holes so she would not suffocate. Above the cell was a name plate of her prison number. It read NEO QUEEN ELF which raised questions.

After she was securely locked up Dr. Leland and the two guards walked away silently. There were a couple of uneasy glances that were targeted at the cell but not a word was spoken.

"Hey Red what's going on?" Harley asked curiously snapping out of her daydream.

"Looks like we have a new cellmate" Ivy said quietly.

Harley perked up almost immediately "Really?! What's she like? What's her name?" she pestered excitedly.

"I don't know Harls. She was wearing a helmet and a straightjacket. She looks like an interesting character" Ivy said solemnly.

Harley pouted crossly "That's no fun! As much as I love surprises sometimes I want spoilers!" she whined.

Ivy smiled deviously "Life is full of surprises Harls. You just gotta go with it" she chuckled.

**_Meanwhile in main office_**

Dr. Leland was sat at her desk working away busily. She had been given quite a scare when she was given the new patient. It was true she was used to maniacs, lunatics and creeps but the aura that came from this girl was beyond normal.

Suddenly the door to her office opened and Batman entered. He had helped capture the new patient but had been afraid of her as well though he did not say so. "Good evening Dr. Leland" Batman said politely in a stern tone.

She raised her head quietly and smiled "Good evening Batman. Thank you again for bringing us that new patient" she said gratefully.

Batman hesitated then asked "Did you fear her too?" he asked cautiously.

Dr. Leland hesitated and released a heavy sigh "Her aura was chilling. Her eyes were cold and empty with traces of wickedness. She was so hard to read it scared me" she explained.

"How did you deal with her?" Batman asked curiously. Because she was an unusual case they had to tread carefully with her.

"We locked her in a padded cell. She will be kept permanently straight jacketed and fed through a tube. I know it's cruel but I don't want to risk any casualties" Dr. Leland explained.

"I see you labelled her as Neo queen but do you know her REAL name?" Batman asked sternly. Many of his enemies had aliases but they each told the story of their lives and how they came to be.

Poison Ivy a.k.a was once a botanist named Pamela Isley. She was experimented on by her college professor and gained the ability to communicate with plants and gained an immunity to poisons.

2 Face was once the Gotham district attorney and best friend to him. He had been engaged to a wonderful woman with a promising career ahead of him. After an encounter with Rupert Thorne and his men he was mutilated by chemicals and lost his sanity. He later became a feared criminal with a unpredictable personality.

Harley Quinn was an ex-doctor at Arkham with a promising career. She had been given the task to try and crack Joker to see if she could find out how his mind worked. Sadly he had seduced the young doctor and warped her mind. She was now a feared villainess, constant patient and lover to The Joker.

Dr. Leland sighed heavily "She was once an orphan living in a home located in the woods. She was rumoured for her quiet nature and many ailments so staff were constantly caring for her" she explained.

Batman's eyes widened. So she was like him in a small way; she had no family and was either abandoned or they died.

"She was picked on constantly by the other children and eventually isolated herself from others. After an unnamed incident she snapped and then left for unknown reasons" Dr. Leland explained.

"I see" Batman said coldly. Bullying was often a common cause for revenge and awful incidents. It was a cruel thing and yet it was still on ongoing issue with humanity.

"The only things we now about her now from the military is that she has psychic abilities and spilt personalities of which we are yet to see" Dr. Leland explained.

Batman's eyes widened. The only known person to have psychic abilities in Arkham was the Joker. But this newbie sounded a bit more frightening than his normal enemies.

"What are your intentions with her?" Batman asked curiously.

Dr. Leland rubbed the space between her eyes and sighed heavily again. She had never been given such a complex case before so she wasn't sure of what to say.

"Sorry...I'm just worried about how this will turn out" Batman apologized awkwardly.

"No its fine" Dr. Leland said kindly. She understood his concerns and was worried about this herself. A thoughtful look came across her face and she peered at Batman "Evaluation, heavily guarded sessions and intense therapy seems logical" Dr. Leland stated.

Batman sighed a breath of relief. It was good she was taking this seriously but was worried about what Neo Queen would do to others.

"Oh I thought you may want to know her REAL name" Dr. Leland said sternly.

Batman raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He did want to know more about this new patient and yet at the same time was worried about the outcome of their efforts "Go ahead" he said sternly.

Dr. Leland smiled "Depending on the personality you are facing she has many names" she explained.

Batman became concerned "What do you mean?" he asked sternly.

"The first is called Lucy. She is the darker more evil intentioned personality of her personality. She seeks to destroy humanity and is extremely merciless" Dr. Leland explained.

A shiver of fear ran down Batman's spine. He didn't fancy meeting this personality know as LUCY anytime soon.

"The second is Nyu. She is more innocent, naive and gentle natured. According to the military lab that sent her here she is the easiest personality to deal with" Dr. Leland explained.

Batman felt partially relieved by this. Knowing there was a more innocent but well natured part of her Psyche felt reassuring. However it also stirred his curiosity to what she was like in person.

Dr. Leland then became more serious. She had a look of concern and hesitation upon her face and she seemed unsure of what to say.

"So...What about her THIRD personality?" Batman said sternly. The fact that she was hesitating always meant something was wrong.

Dr. Leland sighed heavily "The third...is Kaede" she explained solemnly.

"What's she like?" Batman asked sternly.

Dr. Leland shrugged "Nobody knows. She is the REAL personality who owns the body but she was locked away inside her own mind after the traumatic incident as a child" she explained.

Batman was shocked. He had heard of secrets and guilt but to ACTUALLY hide inside your own mind was unheard of. It made him wonder what kind of trauma she had suffered to cause such sadness.

"You'd better go soon. I have to do paperwork and you have a city to protect" Dr. Leland said sternly.

Batman nodded and walked out of the door. He had never heard of such a traumatized youth before in his life and he had met some STRANGE characters.


End file.
